Never Hunt Alone
by Dean's Girl 2010
Summary: Dean and Sam spent several years separated while Sam was at college. This story shows the stark differences in their lives during this time. It also has plenty of Hurt Dean.
1. Chapter 1

Dean bit his lip as he tugged the curved needle through his ragged and torn flesh, noting the blood that seeped from the edge of the wound and ran across his stomach. Fifteen stitches. It took fifteen flippin' stitches to keep his guts from spilling out. There were reasons that you weren't supposed to hunt alone and having to perform your own first aid was one of them; Dean thought bitterly to himself once again wishing his Dad was with him. Dean had barely been able to remain conscious while putting in the stitches thanks to the amount of blood he had lost and the general exhaustion that the hunt had caused him.

He had been hunting a werewolf when its claw had gotten a little too close for comfort. Luckily he had been able to waste the thing before the severity of the cut made itself known. After salting and burning the bones, Dean had dragged his half conscious self back to the Impala holding his stomach to staunch the flow of bleeding as he went.

When Dean finally arrived at his motel he wearily pulled himself from the Impala, grabbing the first aid kit on the way in. He had to fight the urge to crash on the bed but he knew that if he did he might not wake up in the morning; so instead he poured himself a shot of whiskey and went to work cleaning and stitching the large slice in his stomach.

A strangled cry escaped Dean's throat as he poured whiskey over his wound. After regaining his breath he moved the bottle up to his lips and drank deeply, attempting to take the edge off of the pain so he could sleep. The hunter quickly finished the rest of his work by wrapping his wound tightly and it was only a couple of minutes before his weary body fell into an exhausted sleep.

Dean groaned as daylight peeped through the slanted blinds, squeezing his eyes tighter shut against the harsh light before relenting and opening them. Dean eased himself up feeling the strain that the motion placed on his stitches and the pain that it produced deep in his abs. Yep, today was going to be a fun day. He rubbed his hand across his face as he eased himself out of bed to a standing position, hopefully a nice hot shower would relax his taut muscles.

Twenty minutes later the young hunter was showered, packed and on his way out of town. His wound had stung in the shower but it hadn't looked infected. Dean was ready for some R&R. He was just passed the city limits when he saw the lights: red and blue, flashing ahead of him on the road. "What in the world?" Dean questioned under his breath quietly pulling off the road, left his vehicle and approached the scene ahead of him.

"Officer Jackson. You sure got here fast this morning." The police sheriff greeted, offering Dean his hand.

"Yeah, I was in the area." Dean replied distractedly glancing behind the sheriff. "I missed most of the memo, what are we looking at?"

The sheriff ran his hand through his hair turning around to once again gaze upon the bloody scene in front of him. "Same thing we have been seeing. Heart's missing." Dean nodded. "Mind if I go take a look?"

The sheriff motioned toward the body, "Be my guest."

Dean walked away from the scene fifteen minutes later, muttering to himself once he was out of earshot of the men working the scene. "I killed the stupid thing, but no of course it had to be the one werewolf to hunt in a pack." Dean jerked the door of the Impala open and slid in not remembering the large wound in his abdomen. The hunter leaned his head against the steering wheel his hand pressing against his stomach, waiting for the pain to subside but simply groaned when he felt the wet warmth that seemed to weave its way through his fingers. "This is not my day." He muttered before pulling a U-Turn and heading back to his recently checked out of motel.

* * *

Sam snuggled further into the warmth enjoying the freedom of stretching out completely. Having spent the majority of his childhood compacted in a moving car and sharing motel beds with his brother, his dorm bed seemed to be a huge treat even after 2 years of having it. Sam cracked his eyes open allowing the light to wake him up fully. Waking up late also wasn't a luxury that he had grown up with unless he was injured or sick that was and during those times he was normally being consistently woken up to catch for worsening concussions.

The younger Winchester smiled as he swung his feet over the side of the bed feeling the familiar feel of the rug that Jess had given him their freshman year after complaining about the frigid temperature of his floor. "Good morning, Mr. Winchester. You sure look to be in a good mood this morning." Sam smiled even more broadly turning back towards the center of the bed taking in the teasing face before him. "Well, Miss Moore, it's hard not to smile after such a night as last night." "What exactly happened again?" Jess teased coyly. "Well I suppose I could give you a play by play." Sam teased back leaning down to kiss Jess's smiling mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Dean groaned and grasped his side as he hiked through the woods to the place where he had found the last werewolf. His side was still throbbing and the stitches he had had to repair were pulling like the dickens. Normally Dean would've attempted to wait until his most recent wound was less fresh but with only two more days of the full moon he was running out of time.

The older Winchester was just about to call it a night when he felt a presence watching him from behind. The hunter turned slowly around ready for anything that he might find. Sure enough his adversary had found him. "It's impolite to keep company waiting you know." He stated sarcastically, leveling his gun toward the werewolves heart.

Suddenly the werewolf was standing directly in front of him his clawed hand sent Dean flying into a neighboring tree. The hunter shook his head trying to figure out how the werewolf had moved that fast. He quickly decided however that that was the least of his worries. The wolf was inching closer snarling furiously on all fours. Dean righted himself and once again leveled the gun toward the werewolf's heart, waiting for the perfect shot.

The werewolf was right in front of Dean before it reared up on its hind legs and Dean took the shot. It was the perfect shot directly into the werewolf's heart but the wolf didn't collapse instead it roared loudly reaching toward the hunter who had attempted to shoot it.

Dean was stunned but quickly shot several more rounds into the wolf, each one placed where it should have ended the horror that quaked in front of him. The hunters' eyes widen as each bullet disappeared into the roaring monster and then his gun clicked.

* * *

Sam walked quickly down the street toward the law building carrying the books he would need for his next class. He thought about how different had become how he had something in common with each and every student that he passed, that they were all on this campus for the same general purpose that he was, to get an education. It wasn't like in the past when getting an education was looked at as simply a way to keep child protective services at bay. Now it was the driving purpose of his life. Now things were in order, now he could truly be who and what he wanted to be all along, a student and only a student. There were no monsters to tract down, no ghosts to release into the next world, instead it was him and a world of books, knowledge, and papers; the world as it should be for a twenty year old college student.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Dean yelled hoarsely as yet another claw swiped its way down his back, tearing the flesh and fabric that was already saturated in his blood. His hands groped blindly for anything that he could use to defend himself with, anything that could even cause a brief respite from the pain that had seemed to go on for hours. Another deep swipe down his side caused his vision to blur; the pain melded with the unfathomable agony that seemed to ricochet throughout his body. His vision darkened, his breath loosened, his groping hands started pulling back toward his own body but suddenly he was pulled to wakefulness as his left hand closed around something cold and hard, his iron flashlight.

Dean reacted quickly twisting his body and connecting the butt of the flashlight with the animal; except it didn't actually connect instead the werewolf dissolved around it: it was a ghost. Dean once again reacted quickly, knowing that shock was just around the corner. He quickly pulled himself over to his duffle pushing his left arm against the deepest claw marks in his torso attempting to keep his insides inside. He quickly found the salt that he always kept with him and poured a boundary circle around himself. He then pulled out an old blanket that he had placed in his sack and covered up as best as he could trying his best to starve off the shock that was already taking over his body while also attempting to staunch the flow of blood so he didn't bleed out. Next Dean pulled out his cell phone glancing at the time before putting in a call to 911, thank goodness they had reception up this way. It was just passed 5 in the morning; sunrise was in a half hour which is approximately when the Calvary would arrive according to the dispatcher who had told him to stay on the phone. Dean tried, thankful to hear a human voice but after only a minute Dean was pulling away from consciousness and the dispatcher was left on the other end of the line wondering if the life flight would even find a man to take back.

* * *

Sam smiled gently reveling in the soft tinkle of Jess's laughter. It always reminded him of the distant sound of chimes on a slightly breezy summer day. Jess and Sam hadn't gotten to see a lot of each other in the last couple weeks due to the stress of both of their semesters coming to a pause for Spring break but now it was just the two of them. It had been a relaxing and fun evening starting with a walk in the park located down the street from Stanford and ending in a dinner date at Jess's favorite Mom and Pop Italian place in town. Jess was laughing at something that the owner of the place had said and Sam was simply drinking in the moment and the pure happiness that her happiness brought him. He thought he could be happy with her for forever and suddenly he knew that they would be together forever. He and Jess had just started dating a couple months pervious to this date though they had been casual friends since the beginning of school. Nothing could ruin the perfectness of this moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Dean was awakened by the whirl of helicopter blades, hurried footsteps, and indiscernible shouts. "Sir! Sir, you're going to be okay sir, just stay with us and we'll get you all sorted out." A calming voice broke above the others and Dean felt pressure on his wrist over his pulse. When the voice continued it was louder and not meant for him, "We need oxygen and pressure bandages stat. It looks to be a bear attack. Call it in and tell them to prepare the OR." Dean's eyes started to droop closed becoming too heavy to keep open anymore, "Stay with us. We need to board him immediately!" She yelled the second part to the rest of the flight crew and soon after Dean was being transported from the safety of his salt circle to the relative safety of a back board. An oxygen mask was placed over his nose, an IV pushed into his vein, and he was being lifted up into the awaiting helicopter. Dean worked hard to stay awake throughout the flight to the Sherman Memorial Hospital. During the flight his wounds were dressed and redressed each time blood soaked through the bandages. By the end of the trip Dean figured he must have at least fifty layers of gauze over his chest, stomach and back.

Activity began immediately after they had reached the hospital's landing pad. Dean was jostled as they unloaded the stretcher, doctors and nurses surrounded him on all sides and he was immediately transported into the hospital as nurses took his vitals and replaced his IV bag.

"We're going to need a unit of whole blood stat." A doctor to Dean's left stated making eye contact with a passing nurse. "Can you tell me your name?" Dean's attention was instantly pulled away from the blank wall in front of him instead turning toward the doc who had just asked for the blood. "Dean. Dean Lancaster."

"Alright Dean we're going to get you fixed up just try to relax, okay?"The doc stated replacing the oxygen that until recently covered his nose and mouth. Dean nodded his head in reply. His eyes were once again getting heavy and his vision seemed to be blacking out; he just couldn't hold it off any longer.

* * *

Sam woke up realizing that he only had a couple more days of break before the chaos of the rest of spring semester began yet again. He smiled to himself though because he was almost ready to be back to the schedule and the homework that semesters provided; a system that his life always lacked before coming to Stanford. He stretched tall before grabbing his computer and booting it up. He was planning on going for a jog before starting his day but he always liked to know the weather before heading out. As his computer was booting up he pulled on a pair of his favorite gym shorts and tennis shoes but held off on the shirt so he could figure out if short sleeved or a tank top was the way to go.

As Sam pulled up his browser a news story on the yahoo news page caught his attention, "**SOUTH DAKOTA BEAR ATTACK VICTIM SURVIVES DESPITE ODDS**". "…in South Dakota?" The young man questioned aloud. It wasn't that bears were unheard of in the Dakotas but they were definitely not common. Sam shook his head amazedly, looked up the weather, pulled on his long sleeved running shirt and started on his run.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Dean woke slowly taking in his sterile surroundings reminding himself of where he was and the situation he was in. "Never hunt alone. It's how you get killed."

"That's true. You should always hunt with a buddy. But you sir are one of the most lucky men I've had the pleasure of working on." The doc that had fixed Dean up stated as he walked into the room. Dean liked him. He was around the same age as Dean was himself and had a good sense of humor. Dean smirked, if only the doc knew what his luck was really like: a father who left him to chase after the ghosts of what could be, a brother who had escaped off to school, and the whole supernatural world on his shoulders, yea lucky.

"I still can't believe that that you've pulled through the way you have with no infection from the claws."

"Me either, doc." Dean continued silently to himself the only plus of being attacked by ghostly werewolves.

"So when's that uncle of yours getting here so I can stop worrying?" The doc joked lightly.

"Bobby should be driving in this morning." The doc smiled again. "Well I better go check on my other slightly less miraculous patients. I'll check in later."

"See ya, doc."

When Bobby arrived a couple hours later Dean was asleep in his hospital bed. The older hunter gazed at him taking in the white cotton that surrounded his torso and portions of his arms and legs. Bobby couldn't believe that it hadn't been worse, that Dean was still breathing. When the boy had first called him, Bobby was about ready to jump down John Winchester's throat for leaving his son to hunt alone and for being unreachable as his son lay in the hospital but he knew his anger was futile, at least until he found the SOB.

Dean's eyes began to blink open clearly feeling the eyes trained on him, "Hey Bobby. What's happening?"

"Just here to save your behind ya idjit." Bobby stated gruffly knowing that any mushy stuff wouldn't be appreciated by this crowd.

Dean laughed lightly careful to not jostle his stomach too much. "So you gonna help me catch the thing that put me in this blasted bed?"

After Dean had filled Bobby in on the ghost/werewolf, Bobby had clearly put his foot down on Dean not getting anywhere close to the thing, and calling a number of hunters to come and help; the hunters were on to slightly less pleasant territory.

"What do you mean you don't want to call Sam?" Bobby questioned, his voice rising as the argument progressed.

"I mean, I am not going to call him, send him a letter, or use telepathy on him. He's better off not knowing. Besides he doesn't give a crap anyway." Dean hissed, yelling hurt his abs too much.

"Dean, he's your brother he's going to want to know and has a right to know that his brother is sitting and twiddling his thumbs due to a…" Bobby paused before continuing, "…_bear_ attack."

"Sammy chose to leave the life and me behind Bobby; I'm not pulling him back in due to a stupid mistake I made."

"It's not like your requesting he join you on a hunting expedition but he has a right to know what happened, what could happen." Bobby stated his voice quieting toward the latter part; he just didn't want these boys to forget the love that they had, _have_, for each other.

Dean opened his mouth for a rebuttal but closed it soon afterwards, "I'll think about it Bobby but can we drop it for now?" Bobby nodded his head in agreement. "You in the mood for some actual food? There's a fast food joint just down the road." Dean nodded his head in agreement; glad to be onto an easier topic.

* * *

Sam couldn't shake the feeling; something wasn't quite right. He couldn't get that earlier bear article out of his head, couldn't shake the feeling that it had something to do with him. "Sam? You okay Baby?" Jess questioned, gently sliding her small smooth hand into one of his big rough ones. "Yeah, sorry baby; what were you saying?" Sam replied pulled from his thought momentarily.

"Nothing too important." Jess responded in a concerned tone, "Do you need to talk about something baby? Such as what's got you so distracted you nearly forgot to bring your shoes on our walk?"

"It's just a headline I saw this morning. I'm sure it's nothing important, just seemed a little odd." Sam stated waving away his concern.

"What was the headline?"

"South Dakota Bear Attack Victim Survives Despite Odds." Sam announced in a slightly announcer like tone.

"Wow…you memorized it." Jess deadpanned her eyebrows rising slightly. "It doesn't seem all that odd to me. South Dakota has bears and people have survived bear attacks before this."

"You're probably right. I guess it's just seems weird to me."


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Thank you all for all your reviews! I'm glad that so many of you are enjoying the story. I wanted you to know that I will be continuing this story though my chapter updates will probably be slowing down due to college being back in session! I hope you enjoy this next bit and I will hopefully (fingers crossed) be posting again soon!

**Chapter Six**

Dean lay in his hospital bed thankful for the drugs that were coursing through his system, allowing the pain to simply play in the background of his mind. Bobby had gone back to his motel room about three hours ago being that visiting hours were over and now the young hunter was simply left to his thoughts. His mind seemed to play in a loop starting off in the safe location of hot nurses, slowly making its deadly way to the absence of his father and finally rounding the dangerous bend to his brother. Around this time Dean would kick himself over getting too sentimental and needy and would put himself right back in the hot nurses category beginning the whole cycle again.

The oldest Winchester boy couldn't believe how much he wanted his family to be with him. Yeah he was in the hospital but he wasn't dying, at least he didn't think so. While being so doped up on painkillers it was hard to tell how extensive his injuries really were. Even if his Dad and Sammy were here he'd only be making sure that they didn't kill each other. It wasn't that Dean wasn't thankful for Bobby and having him here with him but Dad never even called in to see if he was okay and Dean knew that when the hospital initially called John the prognosis wasn't looking good.

Bobby wanted him to call Sam, to let him know what happened. Dean knew that if the tables were turned he would want to know what happened but he just couldn't call Sam away from the life he had desired for so long. Dean gently swung his legs from the bed, grabbing his IV pole from the side of his bed and starting across the room; it was time to see how much damage this spirit actually caused.

Dean slowly started to unwrap his torso in front of the large mirror outside the bathroom being careful not to pull too quickly for fear of ruining the many stitches that were holding his side together. The nurses were going to be furious at him for taking off his bandages but by Dean's calculations they were going to be around to change them in less than an hour anyway. As Dean removed the last layer of cotton he was floored by the patch work that was his body. The 94 stitches that the doc put in appeared to be the only things holding his insides in. The doc said the damage to his insides were extensive but all the young hunter could really remember was that due to several of those injuries he had had to be on an operating table for four hours in order to fix it all up.

Dean slowly made his way back to his bed careful not to rub his injured back against the covers when he gingerly lowered himself back on the bed. Maybe he should call Sammy, just check in; make sure that he was still doing alright.

* * *

Sam walked back toward his apartment resolving to find and read the article he had glimpsed that morning. After getting home it wasn't long before he had the article up on his computer.

**SOUTH DAKOTA BEAR ATTACK VICTIM SURVIVES DESPITE ODDS**

A man in Alaska South Dakota was found mauled by a bear this morning after placing a 911 call himself. Dean Lancaster a 25 year old hunter was found in what appeared to be a circle of salt when rescuers arrived on the gruesome scene. One rescuer described Lancaster's condition as dire but stable.

Bears frequently attack when they are…

Sam stopped reading, his pulse quickening slightly. A twenty-five year old hunter named Dean…Lancaster, found in a salt circle in the middle of the woods. Sam skimmed to the bottom of the article,

All well wishes can be sent to Vincent's Memorial Hospital.

The younger Winchester quickly found the hospitals phone number and quickly dialed it without regard to the lateness of the hour.

"Vincent's Memorial Hospital, How can I help you?" A receptionist answered.

"Yes, I'm looking for a patient of yours a Dean Lancaster."

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to give any information out over the phone sir."

"Oh, right, sorry I bothered you." Sam stated, hanging up the phone trying to figure out how to ease his mind. Bobby would know, Bobby always knew. Sam hit the speed dial that would connect him to Bobby, "This is Bobby Singer, leave a message." The young Winchester quickly pushed the end button rubbing his hand over his face in an aggravated way trying to decide his next move.

It was possible that this Lancaster dude wasn't his brother. I mean all the 'proof' he had was circumstantial; yeah the guys name was Dean and he was found in a salt circle which practically screamed hunter but what were the changes that Dean had been in South Dakota?

* * *

Bobby left the hospital soon after Dean and him had finished eating dinner stopping only one more time to go over the facts of the hunt that he and a few other hunters were about to embark on. He still couldn't believe that Dean had managed to get away from the ghostly werewolf. "Stupid, wonderful Winchester luck." He mumbled to himself smiling despite himself.

The older hunter walked into a practically abandoned diner and quickly found his group sitting at a table on the far wall. "So ya ready to hunt this thing down?" Bobby asked as he pulled a chair up to the table.

"Remind me again what we're huntin'?" A rough woman named Sylvia questioned bluntly.

"The ghost of a werewolf." Bobby responded. "I didn't even know that was possible." Clark another hunter stated.

"Either did I until Dean so wonderfully found out for me." Bobby responded ready to get down to business. "Now Dean and I have done our research and have narrowed down the position of the corpse to about three different areas and now that we know what we're dealing with it should be a simple salt and burn."

"Why did this thing come back as a ghost anyhow?" Clark asked, "Or better yet how did it die?"

"Well we think that a hunter named Simmons managed to kill the one that we're hunting now; like Dean though he didn't know he'd be dealing with double trouble. When he was finishing up his hunt we figured he was attacked and was counted among the victims a couple years back." Bobby replied knowledgably.

"Well moonlight's a burning…let's get goin'." Sylvia said standing up and slinging her large purse over her shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's so short this time around. I will hopefully have a bit more time this weekend. Enjoy the snippet. **

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Dean was right about the nurses they were definitely not happy when they walked into his room to find him passed out on his hospital bed. His open and closed wounds resting on the freshly laundered sheets however he quickly won back their compassion with just a little grin, a shrug, and a slight wince.

The rest of the night passed quickly for Dean, his drugs were upped slightly because the nurses insisted that he must be in a world of pain and he slept like a baby due to them he supposed. When he woke up in the morning Bobby was already sitting in the plastic chair at his side looking exhausted but happier than he had since he had arrived. Noticing that Dean was alert Bobby began, "We got it, just where you thought it would be."

"Wait, you went after it last night? I thought you were going today." Dean questioned quickly.

"You idjit, you didn't serious think I would tell you the exact night, you would've tried to climb out the hospital window in order to be there." Bobby stated with a smirk. Dean cocked his head, Bobby was probably right.

"So were there any complications?"

"Nope, not a one; Ya did your research well." Dean smiled slightly.

"Poker?"

* * *

Sam couldn't shake the feeling and that feeling had him standing in line at the airport attempting to book a ticket for South Dakota of all places. He couldn't believe that he was giving in to such a silly feeling especially going to South Dakota. He couldn't even imagine attempting to explain to his friends why he decided to spend his last few days of vacation there, but yet here he was. Sammy considered turning around, getting out of line, going back to see Jess and join her and her family for the weekend but something held him there, something indescribable.

"One for as close as you can get me to Alaska South Dakota, please."


	8. Chapter 8

**One more chapter down, sorry about the long wait but school has to come first. Review and let me know what you're thinking :) **

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Dean felt the claws tear into his flesh, the blood dripping down his back and chest. It was hopeless he wasn't getting out of it; this was going to be the end of Dean Winchester. His eyes drooped closed trying to handle the pain that was racking his body but only succeeding in giving in to the blackness that wanted to take him away. His last thought, Sammy before being pulled into the blackness but it didn't offer release instead it seemed to take him back into the beginning of the attack, the initial swipes of the claws coming to impact against his body, ripping his flesh.

The older Winchester jerked upright, terrifying the nurse who was attempting to check his vital signs. He was sweating profusely the flashback seemed so real. The pain of the present due him back to reality causing him to take a rather sharp breath intending to hold it until the jerk of wakefulness stop torturing his body.

"I'll go get a doctor so we can up your pain meds." Dean's nurse stated quickly turning to leave the still gasping hunter.

"No, don't. I'll be fine Stacy."

"You're due for your next dose anyway, Dean. It'll just take a second…"

"I don't want any." Dean stated strongly. Stacy looked confused but saw the look of determination in Dean's eye.

"Okay but please let me know if you change your mind. There's no point in being in pain if you don't have to be."

Dean leaned back against the pillows after Stacy left; it was time to call Sammy.

* * *

Sam leaned back in his airplane seat attempting to stretch his long legs in the tiny space provided. He had had to take a fairly indirect route but after 6 hours on an airplane, two stops, and two bouts of security he was finally only an hour away from his destination; an hour away from finding out if his trip was worthless or if his trip… Sam wouldn't even think of the alternative.


	9. Chapter 9

Well this chapters a slight bit longer but it was either little bits at a time or a long time between each chapter. Hope you enjoy! Review and let me know what you think!

**Chapter Nine:**

* * *

Dean was in pain. The hot, shearing, want to move but can't find relief kind of pain. Bobby stood beside the oldest Winchester boy as his face contorted, his body tightened, and he struggled to breathe through the agony that attached itself to the boys' body.

"Dean, you need the pain meds. Just let me call the nurse back." Bobby half growled and half groaned. His concern however was met with steely gray-green eyes and a barely perceptible headshake. "Why…not?" Bobby questioned humming over a couple choice words in the middle; he just couldn't stand watching Dean in this kind of pain.

Dean paused trying to get to the point that he could talk through the pain. The truth was he just couldn't stand the way the meds he was on trapped him in the nightmares that he had been having. He couldn't stand reliving the attack again. He took a slight breath, "Cause I said so…" Dean gritted through his teeth decided that truly explaining wasn't the way to go.

"Dean; that is the most idiotic thing…" Bobby trailed off, his attention drawn to the doorway of the hospital room. Dean turned his head in that direction wondering what had stopped Bobby's ranting so abruptly. It was Sammy.

Dean couldn't believe it, Sammy's whole 6'4"was standing in his hospital room doorway. He attempted to push himself to a sitting position but as his back brushed against the bed he yelped in pain. Sammy hearing the pain in his voice rushed to his side looking at Bobby with eyes full of concern and helplessness. "He won't take any medication." The older hunter mumbled his eyes taking in the sight of the brothers reunited by pain.

"Like hell he won't." Sam stated pressing the button for a nurse before even allowing Dean to catch his breath to argue.

Ten minutes later and a rather intense argument Dean was out like a light in his hospital bed, Sam sat on the edge of the bed resting his hand subconsciously on his brothers sheet covered leg, his eyes watched as the tension left his brothers face as he drifted into an even deeper sleep.

Bobby sat in a hospital chair pushed back against the wall his hands grazed over his face but his eyes never left the two brothers. His mind was alive with questions starting with how Sam had known to come but he decided to give Sam a few more quiet minutes.

Sam broke the silence a little while later, "So what actually happened?" he questioned in a steely tone of voice, preparing himself for the horrific story that was sure to follow.

Bobby began filling Sammy in leaving out some of the goriest details but fully knowing that the younger Winchester would ask for them as soon as he took a breath. He wasn't disappointed and within an hour Sam knew just how close he had come to losing his life. That was when the question that Bobby didn't want to answer came up, "Where's Dad?"

"We tried to call him Sam, he just hasn't gotten back to us." The oldest hunter responded.

Sam stood up his eyes once filled with sympathy were now ice cold filled with simmering anger but than his eyes once again turned to his sleeping brother and instantly softened. "Why didn't he call me?" He questioned his voice softening, scared of the answer that would follow.

"I don't think he wanted to pull you in kid." Bobby stated sadly.

Sam and Bobby sat in silence for quite awhile after that either feeling up to catching up. A nurse walked in awhile later to catch on Dean. "You boys might as well just head back to your hotel room. Dean won't be up and alert until closer to tomorrow morning; we had to give him a pretty big dose of painkillers." Sam and Bobby nodded their heads but neither truly comprehended the nurses' statement.

"Ya want some coffee?" Bobby questioned after the nurse left the room again, Sam nodded quietly in reply. They wouldn't be leaving this hospital for quite awhile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I hope you enjoy the next chapter! **

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

It was around 2 in the morning when Dean began moaning lightly, both men who were sleeping on straight backed chairs next to his bed jerked awake. Sam quickly glanced at Bobby before lightly touching his brother's hand to encourage him to wake up further but Dean wasn't waking up. Dean moans turned to quiet whimpers, his eyebrows pulled together, his head started rocking from side to side, his legs jerked and his arms looked as if they were attempting to lift toward his face. "Dean." Sam stated quietly trying not to jolt his brother to wakefulness but he gave up as Dean's whimpers grew louder and his movements wider. "Dean!" Sam stated louder. The older Winchester's movements grew even greater, his arms and legs thrashed trying to get away from whatever was attacking him in his dream. "Dean! Wake up man it's just a dream!" Sam said loudly panic entering his voice pulling him and Bobby to their feet. Sam was reaching across Dean to try to secure his arms underneath his body when he saw the red starting to seep through the bandages on his side. "Bobby! Call the nurse."

Bobby was already on top of it; he had seen the blood as well and moved quickly to alert the nurse of the trouble. A nurse was quickly in the room with them attempting to wake Dean as well but as suddenly as it had started the episode was over. Dean lay breathing heavily, sweat shining on his forehead and chest. His eyes slowly opened revealing hazy fear-filled eyes. "Dean?" Sam questioned quietly moving toward his now calm though distant brother.

"Sammy?" Dean asked in a surprised tone of voice, "You're okay."

"Yeah Dean; I'm fine." Sam said quickly grasping his hand to assure him of his presence. Dean gently reached his hand and touched his side pulling it away to find it damp with his own blood. "Sammy." Sam quickly replied "Yeah, what's up."

"I think I pulled out some of my stitches." Dean stated matter of factly. "Yeah, I'd say that's definitely a possibility." Dean smirked before laying his head back on the pillow knowing that for the moment he was safe.

Within an hour the nurses had Dean all cleaned up and had put butterfly over his recently re-ripped flesh. "So, no more pain killers." Sam stated rather than asked. "No, no more painkillers and no more hospital." Bobby and Sam rolled their eyes knowing that Dean wasn't going to sit still much longer.

* * *

"Why didn't you call me?" Sam questioned his brother quietly breaking the silence between them. The rest of the previous night had been uneventful. Bobby had left to attempt to get some uninterrupted shuteye and after watching a couple lame episodes of some ridiculous soap the younger Winchester was ready to get some answers to the questions that had been plaguing him since he arrived.

Dean shifted slightly, angling himself toward his younger brother letting out a soft sigh. "I didn't figure you would come."

"Of course I would come, Dean. How could you think that?" Sam questioned his brother louder this time unable to believe what his brother just informed him of.

Dean huffed, "You left Sammy. You left and never called. Why would I believe that you would come back?"

"I didn't leave you Dean. I left Dad not you." The younger Winchester grew still louder, his frustration clear.

"Funny how I could get that mixed up huh." Dean deadpanned.

"Dean, that's not even fair. You know how much I wanted to go to college, to get away from Dad, to get away from that life." Sam hissed the last part still aware of where he and his brother were.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Dean stated with finalization turning back to the soap that until recently so enraptured the boys attention. Sam turned his attention back to the television knowing that the discussion and the polite relationship that had reigned between them was over. Bobby was going to kill him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Well here's the next chapter! Thanks again the reviews they are much appreciated! Enjoy! **

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

The week passed slowly for Dean; things were still tense between him and Sam but Bobby had remained clueless to it. And despite the tense feelings Sam had remained loyally at his side. The pain had slowly grown less severe but was still a lot to handle however despite that fact the doctors were discussing the prospect of releasing Dean toward the end of the weekend providing he continue to take it easy for a couple extra weeks and come in for bi-weekly checkups. To say that oldest Winchester was excited about leaving the hospital was an understatement, it was all he would talk about; that and finally getting some real food in his stomach.

Finally the day came when the doctors signed off on Dean's release. Sam and Bobby prepared the same apartment they had decided to rent for the couple of weeks that Dean had to stay in town. Sam and Bobby had also discussed the fact that Sam's college classes had already started and it was time for him to return to Stanford. Bobby had understood but Sam knew that telling Dean was going to be much more difficult.

Dean slowly made his way into the apartment thankful that Sam and Bobby had considered having the bottom floor of utmost importance. "So who's up for some grub?" The oldest hunter questioned lightly after getting Dean settled onto one of the recliners in front of the TV.

"Absolutely!" Dean half yelled in an excited tone.

Sam chuckled at his brothers' enthusiasm. "I'll make sure to pick up some pie."

"No Sam, you stay here. I'll grab the grub today." Bobby interrupted trying to give Sam the chance to say goodbye to his brother properly, his plane left early the next morning.

Once Bobby left the brothers sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"So, you feeling okay?" Sam gambled at a question.

"Yeah, I'm good. You?" Dean asked back, seeing through his brothers attempt to hide the fact that he had something to tell. Sam nodded in reply looking at his hands folded in his lap. "Sam, stop acting like a girl and just say whatever it is already. It's like an episode of Oprah in here." He said gruffly.

Sam sighed looking toward his brother, "I'm leaving tomorrow. I have to get back to Stanford back to my classes…" back to my future, Sam continued to himself.

Dean's eyes closed filling in all the unsaid things in Sam's statement: Stanford was where his true life was, his classes were more important than his family. Than the eldest Winchester's thoughts turned toward his father, the man who had never even checked to make sure that his son was okay, the father who sent him on this god forsaken hunt in the first place. Finally one thought rose above all others, he was alone yet again. His hands covered eyes wanting to shut out the world, shut out the pain.

"Dean?" Sam practically whispered gently touching his brothers' knee. Dean reacted before he knew what was happening sweeping his brothers hand off his knee and the lamp off the side table at the side of his chair.

His eyes were still squeezed shut and he was breathing heavily. Pain ripped down his side and torso from the sudden movement. "Get out." Dean whispered huskily.

"Dean…" Sam tried but was interrupted.

"…now, Sam." Dean paused before yelling his frustration. "GO!"

Sam stood quietly, walked to his duffle and with just one more backwards glance walked out of his brothers' apartment.

* * *

Sam pulled the door to the apartment shut behind him trying to erase the hurt expression that had crossed his brothers' face. He couldn't seem to do anything right. All he ever managed to do was hurt those he cared for most.

The younger Winchester started walking toward the airport, thankful that it was within walking distance. As he walked he pulled out his cell phone plugging in the only number that he could think of.

"Hey baby." A sleepy voice answered.

"Hey Jess."

* * *

Dean moaned low in his throat; no one ever stayed, no one ever would. His side and torso were racked with ricocheting pain but it wasn't that that caused the single tear to trail down his left cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Bobby walked in smiling as he carried in the bags of food that he had purchased. He had all of Dean's favorites and even grabbed a couple pieces of fruit for Sam. His smile however was quickly replaced with confusion and then fear. The lamp close to the chair that Dean should've been sitting in lay broken on the floor. The floor was damp with the water that had spilled along with it. He quickly strode across the room to the bathroom checking on what he already knew to be true. Sam and Dean were gone. His heart raced glancing around the room to trying to figure out what could've happened to the brothers; then he noticed Sam's suitcase was missing.

Bobby rushed out the door the thoughts of Dean trying to leave tormenting his brain. He would've immediately gone to the Impala, Bobby had left the keys on the small counter not realizing at the time that the older Winchester would be a flight risk, he should've known better. The oldest hunter tore around the corner of the apartment to the back lot hoping beyond hope that the gleam of the sleek black Impala would greet his eyes. He wasn't disappointed but his excitement was short lived. In the front seat of the Impala Dean lay slumped against the steering column and he wasn't moving.

Bobby ran toward the Impala immediately pulling the door open as he reached it. "Bobby?" Dean questioned turning his head toward the hunter and slowing easing his torso into a seated position.

"Dean? What in the world are you out here for?" Bobby questioned, relieved that Dean appeared to be okay.

"Just had to spend some time with my baby, it's been way too long." Dean stated covering up his thoughtless sprint to freedom that had only been stopped by the intense pain of reality. He stroked his dashboard to make the lie look good.

"Uh huh. Sure. Well you've spent enough time now. You better get your idjit self back into that apartment and explain what the frick happened to that lamp."

Getting Dean back out of the car and into the apartment was just about as easy as getting out had been, not at all. By the time Dean got to the apartment and sat back down on the recliner he was breathing heavily and his face was ashen and shining with sweat.

Bobby gave him a minute to catch his breath, "So what happened? Where's Sam?"

"Gone." Dean stated bitterly his face hardening slightly in anger.

"What do you mean gone?"

"By this point probably halfway to Stanford, heaven knows he wouldn't wait til morning." He said with the same bitter tone.

"Dean, he came all this way to make sure it wasn't you…"

"Yep and he's on his way back now…So what'd you get for grub?" Dean quickly changed the subject, he didn't need a sermon.

Bobby stopped pushing at that point knowing that he would get nowhere and passed out the food.

* * *

Sam leaned his head against the glass window of the airplane enjoying the coolness of it against his forehead. He couldn't get Dean's outburst out of his head. He had flown all the way from California on a whim and that was his reaction? The more Sam thought about the angrier he got. At least he had come, Dad hadn't even shown up and he was actually informed, at least by voicemail about what was going on. How could Dean have treated him like that? Sam continued fuming thinking about all the reasons that he was glad to be heading back to Stanford back to Jess and the systematic world of book and law that he had grown so accustomed to. But just as he was falling asleep the anger left him and instead he was once again left with the raw hurt that had shown itself on his brother's lonely face.


End file.
